disneychannelfansfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures in Wonderland
Adventures in Wonderland is a live-action/puppet musical television series based on Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass by Lewis Carroll. In the series, Alice (played by Elisabeth Harnois), was portrayed as a girl who can come and go from Wonderland simply by walking through her mirror (a reference to Through the Looking-Glass). Production The series originally ran from March 23, 199212 to 1995 (with reruns continuing until at least 19973) on The Disney Channel and on stations across the country. Like many Disney Channel original shows, Adventures in Wonderland was originally taped at Disney-MGM Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort in Lake Buena Vista, Florida, with two sound stages used exclusively for the show, but only for its first 40 episodes. Afterward, shooting was moved to Los Angeles, CA.45 Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment released three VHS tapes of certain episodes. The puppets for some of the characters were created by Chiodo Bros. Inc. Plot Each episode begins with Alice facing different problems and consulting with her cat Dinah. In order to find the answers she needs to get through a situation, she goes through her mirror that takes her to Wonderland where she partakes in strange adventures with its inhabitants that revolve around the situation that she is dealing with at home. Characters Main * Alice (portrayed by Elisabeth Harnois) - The show's protagonist. Alice is an average preteen, often facing problems in school, with her younger brother Brian, older sister Kathy, friends Kim and Jennifer, or some other issue. She often confides in her cat Dinah about her day. Alice has a special gift in that she is able to pass into Wonderland by walking through her mirror (see Through the Looking-Glass). Whenever she arrives, she helps her friends solve their problems, which in turn offers a solution to hers back in her world. * The Red Queen (portrayed by Armelia McQueen) - The ruler of Wonderland. The Red Queen or Queen of Hearts, is Wonderland's sole monarch (she is combination of The Queen of Hearts from Carroll's original book and the Red Queen from Through The Looking-Glass). She is strict but fair, often citing her mother and grandmother's example in her ruling. Unfortunately, the Queen is occasionally a source for trouble, usually due to her selfish attitude. As queen, she expects to get whatever she wants right away, and often pouts when things go wrong – often to the point where she says "Oh harumph!". She usually ends up eating crow by the end of the episode, but sometimes, she offers solutions to problems other Wonderland residents face. Deep down, she cares greatly for her subjects (especially the White Rabbit), throwing them parties and celebrating their accomplishments. * The White Rabbit (portrayed by Patrick Richwood) - The queen's chief lackey. The White Rabbit is the Queen's personal chef, servant, butler, event planner, shopping assistant, and every other job that she can think of at the time. He wears roller skates to get around, and occasionally loses control-with humorous results. He is also exceptionally timid, unable to stand up to the Queen when he is being treated unjustly. Rabbit is good friends with the other citizens of Wonderland, and he is often a notable accomplice in their schemes, given his proximity to Her Majesty. Though he occasionally complains, the White Rabbit is actually the Queen's closest confidant, and he often sympathizes with her. * The Mad Hatter (portrayed by John Robert Hoffman) - Wonderland's resident oddball. The Mad Hatter lives in a house shaped like a hat, and is usually seen at his perpetually set tea table. He tends to be rather careless with his dishes and cups. The Mad Hatter is Wonderland's chief inventor, often devising crazy machines and potions to get himself and the gang out of trouble. However, the devices tend to get them into further trouble. He also has an affinity for disguises, such as fake beards and nose/eyeglasses. His catch phrase is, "How true that is." * The March Hare (portrayed by Reece Holland) - The hare that manages to be bright and foolish at the same time, played by Reece Holland. The March Hare is quite intelligent, and he often assists his best friend the Mad Hatter in inventing and scheming. Unfortunately, the Hare lacks common sense, and is easily duped by others. The March Hare also usually serves the role of conscience among his friends; when a poor choice of judgment is reached, he is usually the one who questions the decision the most. * Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee (portrayed by Robert Barry Fleming and Harry Waters Jr.) - A pair of rapping Fraternal twins. The Tweedles wear bright, colorful clothing. As brothers, they share a strong sibling rivalry, often competing with each other about nearly everything. They are the most athletic residents of Wonderland, often playing sports and organizing games. The two's brotherly love usually triumphs over petty problems, and they usually offer Alice some sensible advice on any problems she may have. * The Caterpillar (performed by Wesley Mann) - This mammoth insect is Wonderland's wisest resident. When the Caterpillar speaks, he draws out his vowels in a long, deep voice. As a bug, he has three pairs of hands, which he often uses in tandem to complete tasks. The Caterpillar has a book of wondrous stories, similar to fables in their animal characters and simple morals. The characters often visit the Caterpillar in his mushroom glen to seek advice, which comes in the form of a story. Occasionally, he leaves his patch to visit other Wonderland areas. The Caterpillar's stories were animated by Will VintonProductions. * The Cheshire Cat (performed by Richard Kuhlman) - A sarcastic, purple-striped cat voiced by Richard Kuhlman. He has the power to disappear and reappear at will. The Cat loves to play all manner of practical jokes on the Wonderlanders, but even he occasionally performs some act of kindness. * The Dormouse (performed by John Lovelady) - A tiny rodent. The Dormouse lives in a teapot on the Hatter's tea table. Despite his small size, he apparently has all the necessities of life inside his home, including a kitchen sink and a painting gallery. Minor * The Duchess (portrayed by Teri Garr) - The Red Queen's chief rival and, in a strange way, good friend. The Duchess and the Queen constantly quest to upstage each other, often trading insults along the way. Often refers to the Queen as "Twinkle Toes". Apparently, their rivalry began when they were still quite young. All of the Wonderlanders assume that the Queen and Duchess dislike each other, but deep down, the two admit that they have a special, if rocky, relationship. * The Walrus (portrayed by Ken Page) - A newcomer to Wonderland. When the Walrus first moved to Wonderland, he was the victim of prejudice, but soon gained friendships with all of the other citizens. The Walrus is quite smart-although he does have one rather strange oddity, in that his best friend Pinniped is completely invisible. Though the Walrus seems different, he is accepted as just another member of the Wonderland gang. * Crystalvision - Although not really a living breathing character, Crystalvision (Crystal for short) is often seen around Wonderland in various places. Crystal's role in Wonderland is something like that of a television showing clips and prerecorded images for all the citizens of Wonderland to see. In some episodes, it was shown having a real personality by making joke via showing words on its screen and by the characters acknowledging it as a person. Episodes Season 1 (1992–93) Season 2 (1993–94) Season 3 (1994–95) Awards Daytime Emmy Awards * 1992 – Outstanding Hairstyling – Richard Sabre and Tish Simpson (Won) * 1994 – Outstanding Makeup – Ron Wild and Karen Stephens (Won) * 1994 – Outstanding Writing in a Children's Series – Daryl Busby and Tom J. Astle (Won) (Tied with Sesame Street) * 1995 – Outstanding Costume Design – Lois DeArmond (Won) * 1996 – Outstanding Makeup – Karen Stephens and Ron Wild (Won) * 1996 – Outstanding Directing in a Children's Series – Shelley Jensen, David Grossman and Gary Halvorson (Won) Category:Series Category:Disney Channel